Is Blood Really Thicker than Water?
by Lily Lightening
Summary: Harry is sent what seems to be an ordinary letter from Sirius...Harry ends up getting kicked out of the Dursley's for good...Is there really a living relative of Harry's out there somewhere? HIATUS, I really need some ADD medicine..


  
  
  
  
  
  
Love. A word not very well associated in Harry Potter's vocabulary. He seemed to have missed out on all the opportunities to be loved in his life. First his parents, then his other relatives. Even his Godfather did not have enough time to love him. Harry Potter sighed and turned over in his bed. It was 2:30 in the morning and Harry had just finished his History of Magic essay, "The unification of Vampires and Werewolves in the Rebellion of 1702 inevitably lead to their further unpopularity among wizards. Access the Validity of the statement." Harry placed his supplies underneath his loose floorboard and went into bed. He quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
*Dream*  
  
Voldemort was in what seemed to be a muggle attic. There was a fire burning in the center of the floor and a circle of wizards surrounding it. Voldemort was on the side of the group talking to a robed wizard, hidden in the shadows of the flames.   
  
"You will get Potter, right?" He asked the mystery wizard. The robed figure nodded his head and bent down to kiss the hems of Voldemort's robes. "Good," Voldemort said out loud, "Harry, I will get you."  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
  
  
Harry rolled over uncomfortably, with a dull pain in his scar.  
  
  
When Harry woke up in the morning, his aunt was already up cleaning the living room. "Boy," she said when she saw him descend the stairs. "I want to you clean the upstairs of the house and to weed the garden and to mow the lawn. The house has to look it's best tonight, we are having very important guests and I want this house spotless!" Petunia walked away, and with her back towards him, she said over her shoulder, "Go to!"   
  
  
As Harry was mowing the lawn, he tried with all his might to piece together his dream last night, all he remembered his is scar tingling. Nothing else seemed to reappear in his mind. Just as he was putting the lawn mower into the shed, a light brown barn owl landed by him. It had a piece of parchment tied to his leg. Harry opened the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,   
I have some surprising news to tell you. I would have liked to tell you this in person, but I am busy at the moment. There seems that you have a relative that is alive and in England. Dumbledore cleared it with the ministry and he will be arriving to pick you up in three days, or Sunday whatever comes first. He will meet you in the local park, by the fountain. Take Care.  
  
-Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the parchment in disbelief, he had an actual family member, and what's more he seemed to be a wizard. Why else would Dumbledore have to clear it with the ministry. Harry smiled brightly as he headed back into the house. If only Harry had noticed the little clues, He signed his name as Sirius; he sent the letter by owl. This was not the actions that an escaped convict would do.   
  
  
* In an Exotic Place? *  
  
  
"Hey Moony, want to write to Harry too? I am sure he'd would want to know what you're up to as well." Sirius said as though he was writing Santa Claus for a new broomstick. Lupin grinned,  
  
"No Padfoot, I think your narrative on things would do well enough." Sirius shrugged at Lupin and tied the letter to a foreign bird with colorful feathers. Sirius released the bird and traveled down the jungle path behind Lupin. If only He turned around he would have noticed a green ray of light strike the carrier bird and see it crash into the ground, along with his letter.   
  
  
* Back to Surrey *  
  
"Now boy, you better be quiet and no antics like last time or you will be out of here forever, you hear me?!" Uncle Vernon was yelling, from nerves, various orders into Harry's face. "Now stay in your room and don't make a sound!" Harry slowly walked up the stairs and into his small bedroom. He took out his potions textbook and looked under the chapter on sleeping droughts for his three-foot essay. As he was writing his essay peacefully, a loud buzzing noise began going off. Harry jumped off his bed in fright. The noise was coming out of his trunk. He opened it and the noise amplified greatly. Searching quickly he noticed it was his sneakoscope that was whizzing and screaming in his palm. 'That's odd,' he thought to himself, 'that hasn't gone off since third year--' He thoughts were cut off by his uncle slamming the door open.   
  
"What is going on?!" Vernon Dursley said in an angered whisper. 'As though he had to be quiet,' Harry thought. His glass blue eyes landed on the buzzing sneakoscope in Harry's hand. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, "trying to press my buttons?" he pressed. "Well guess what, you've pressed them to far, I gave you fair warning and now it's too late." Harry went to open his mouth to speak. "No! Don't even try to apologize! I had to put up with your abnormality for 13 years too many. You have ten minutes to leave this house. Collect your things!" Vernon stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.   
  
Harry quickly packed his things in his trunk and decided to shrink it, not caring if he was expelled from Hogwarts at the moment. He was alone, officially alone. His Godfather was who-knows-where, and his only living relatives kicked him out. 'Wait a moment,' Harry thought, 'Only living relatives, that's not true anymore, he had a magical relative that was going to take him away from all this. He would be in the magical realm all year long, and an actual loving relative.' Harry grinned. 'What day was it? He thought quickly... Saturday. OK,' Harry decided, 'I will just have to spend the night in the park. No big deal.   
  
It took about thirty minutes to reach the park. Strolling down the paved path that reached the fountain, Harry had a flash of forbidding. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Harry continued into the tree-lined path. When he reached the fountain, a dull ache radiated from his scar. Thinking that maybe he should head back to the confines of the Dursley household, his thoughts were cut off by a cry of "Stupify!" from behind him, and his hard crash onto the pavement. Just as the robed figure, peered down at him, the last thing Harry saw was black hood, hidden by darkness.   
  
  
  



End file.
